Geliebter Feind
by Antiana
Summary: Malik hat sich aus dem Grab geschlichen und soll bis Sonnenuntergang zurückkehren, doch plötzlich stößt er mit einem kecken Dieb zusammen, der ihn entführt. Was hat er nur vor? gg Noch ein chat-rpg... Einfach lesen und Reviewen!


Titel: Geliebter Feind  
  
Autoren: Antiana und Yamuri  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Kategorie: AU, Yaoi, Adventure, Romance  
  
Disclaimer: YugiOh wurde von Kazuki Takahashi geschaffen und wir leihen uns die Charaktere für diese story nur aus.  
  
Pairing: Malik/Bakura  
  
Summary: Malik hat sich aus dem Grab geschlichen und soll bis Sonnenuntergang zurückkehren, doch plötzlich stößt er mit einem kecken Dieb zusammen, der ihn entführt. Was hat er nur vor? gg  
  
Komm vor Sonnenuntergang zurück Malik. Du weißt das niemand merken darf das du oben warst.Bisher war Malik der Bitte seiner Schwester immer nachgekommen und rechtzeitig im Tal der Könige erschienen, wo er aufgewachsen und zum Grabwächter ausgebildet worden war. Seit Jahrtausenden beschützten die Grabwächter die Gräber der Pharaohnen und warteten auf die Rückkehr des einen namenlosen Pharaohs der vor langer Zeit die Welt vor dem Untergang bewahrt hatte. Doch nicht Malik. Der Pharaoh war ihm egal. Es war seine Schuld das er seine Jugend in einem Grab hatte zubringen müssen. Zudem war Malik etwas bewusst das die meisten Grabwächter nicht bedachten. Die alten Schriften sprachen von der Rückkehr des Pharaohs. Allerdings bedeutete seine Rückkehr gleichzeitig das Erwachen der alten Mächte und Gefahren. So war Malik zu dem Schluss gekommen das die Welt eigentlich besser dran wäre, wenn der Pharaoh nie wiederkehrte. Daher hatte er mit Gleichgesinnten die Untergrundorganisation der Ghuls gegründet. Ihr Ziel war es alles seltene und wertvolle Gegenstände und Artefakte zu sammeln, sowie alles was mit dem Pharaoh in Verbindung gebracht werden könnte, und es in einer geheimen unterirdischen Stadt zu verstecken. Nur sie kannten den Zugang, sie aber kannte keiner. Malik wusste das er vorsichtig sein musste und es war ihm bewusst das wenn jemand bemerkte das er sich vor seinem 21. Lebensjahr an der Erdoberfläche aufhielt auch seine Organisation in Gefahr war. Dennoch musste er es so lange wie möglich hinauszögern wieder hinunter zu gehen in die Dunkelheit. Er liebte es den Sonnenuntergang zu betrachten und in der Dämmerung zum Tal der Könige zu reiten. Sein Motorrad musste er leider in Theben zurücklassen, denn es würde die Stille im Tal stören und vermutlich würde sein Doppelleben dann auffliegen. Doch heute war er wahrlich zu spät dran. Noch immer befand er sich in Theben und die Sonne war bereits untergegangen.  
  
Es war schon dunkel und das bedeutete, dass die Stadt wie ausgestorben war und sich ein Dieb frei umherbewegen konnte. Glücklich grinsend schlenderte Bakura durch einige Gassen, ließ ab und zu seine Blicke nach geeigneten Zielen für seine nächste Einbruchstour abschweifen. Theben war eine wunderbare Stadt, um auf Beutezug zu gehen. Er hatte mit seiner Diebesgilde schon viele Erfolge feiern können. Er führte ein Luxuseben als König der Diebe und doch liebte er es noch immer durch die Gassen zu streifen und sich unschuldige Opfer zu wählen. Träumerisch blickte er auf zum Himmel, der schon mit Sternen bedeckt war. Plötzlich stieß er ganz unverhofft gegen etwas. Er hatte nicht aufgepasst und somit auch nicht gemerkt, dass ihm jemand entgegen gekommen war. Unsanft landete er auf dem Hinterteil. Schüttelte erschrocken den Kopf. „Tschuldigung."murmelte er, rappelte sich auf und bot seinem Gegenüber die Hand zum Aufstehen an. Er hatte keine Angst entdeckt zu werden, es war ja fast dunkel. Nur der Schein des Mondes erhellte die Gasse. Im Mondlicht erkannte er einen blonden Haarschopf und ein unglaublich schönes Gesicht. Ohne etwas zu erwidern ging die dunkle Gestalt einfach weiter. Beachtete ihn gar nicht. Hey! Was soll das denn? Wie unhöflich, dabei sah er ziemlich gut aus, oder war es eine Sie? Ich weiß nicht genau, aber das wird sich doch rausfinden lassen...„Hey! Warte mal!"rief er dem Anderen hinterher und näherte sich ihm mit schnellen Schritten. „Weißt du, das du sehr unhöflich bist?"meinte er leise und packte den Blonden an der Schulter um ihn zu sich umzudrehen.  
  
Verdammt, pass doch auf.dachte sich Malik und lief schnell weiter. Es war höchste Zeit das er die Stadt verließ. Warum lief ihm dieser Idiot auch im Weg rum. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt sich mit dem Anderen auseinander zu setzen. Wütend drehte er sich um als dieser ihn berührte. "Ist mir doch egal." fauchte er als Antwort auf die Aussage des Fremden. "Was rennst du mir auch im Weg rum. Ich hab's eilig, sieht man das nicht." seine Augen funkelten im Mondlicht. Und Isis macht mir die Hölle heiß wenn ich zu spät komme. Kann nur hoffen das sie's weiterhin vertuschen kann, was ich so treibe."Und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe." mit diesen Worten wandte er sich wieder ab um weiter zu rennen.  
  
Bakura schnappte nach dem Handgelenk des Blonden. Ein Mann, also... Er sieht gut aus. vielleicht sollte ich ihn einfach mal mitnehmen und sehen, was sich mit ihm so alles anstellen kann.Er grinste. „Na, na...Warum hast du es denn so eilig? Ich möchte mich gern noch ein wenig mit dir unterhalten."Plötzlich fühlte er etwas kaltes am Handgelenk des Fremden. Ein wenig irritiert blickte er nach unten. Im Mondlicht spiegelten sich goldene Armreifen. Wunderbar. Schön und reich zugleich. Noch ein Grund ihn mitzunehmen. Es kann nur zu meinem Vorteil sein.Er grinste noch breiter. Das perfekte Opfer...  
  
Was will dieser Trottel denn?! Mann....Zornig starrte Malik ihn an. "Was soll das?! Ich hab jetzt keine zeit zu reden. Also hau ab und lass mich los!" wütend versuchte er sich zu befreien, was ihm jedoch nicht gelang. Der Griff des Fremden war zu stark. "Du sollst mich loslassen." knurrte er aufgebracht. Wieso musste ihm das ausgerechnet heute passieren? Sicher würde er Ärger kriegen wenn er zurück kam. Und das wegen so einem dahergelaufenen jemand der meinte sich mit ihm anlegen zu müssen.  
  
„Du hast die Wahl... Entweder du kommst freiwillig mit oder ich muss dich dazu zwingen. Mit kommst du so oder so."Er grinste. Er würde den Blonden schon noch dazu kriegen mitzukommen. Er versuchte zwar noch immer zu entkommen, doch dem König der Diebe entkam niemand so schnell. „Ich werde dich bestimmt nicht loslassen."Er konnte sich nicht helfen, aber es sah süß aus, wie sich der Blonde aufregte. Mit einem Ruck zog er ihn in seine Arme. „Bleib schön bei mir, namenlose Schönheit..."flüsterte er.  
  
Was zum Teufe...ahh...wie kann er es wagen?erschrocken über den Überfall war er im ersten Augenblick unfähig sich zu bewegen. Er atmete ein paar mal heftig ein und aus, fasste sich dann wieder und begann wild zu zappeln. "Fass mich nicht an!" schrie er und versuchte sich aus der Umarmung des Anderen zu winden. "Ich werde nirgendwo mit dir hingehen. Das kannst du vergessen...du...du..." wütend fing er an auf Bakura einzuschlagen.  
  
Die Schläge machten ihm wenig aus. Sie waren nicht sehr kraftvoll. Er ließ seine Zweite Hand über die Taille gleiten, um den Blonden noch fester an sich zu ziehen, als er einen länglichen Gegenstand bemerkte. Es fühlte sich an wie eine Waffe. Geistesgegenwärtig zog er sie aus dem Gürtel. „Kleine Jungs sollten nicht mit Waffen spielen."meinte er und grinste hämisch. Er würde sich nicht abwimmeln lassen.. Wenn er einmal etwas gefunden hatte, dass er schön fand, würde er sich es nehmen. Egal, ob es schon jemand anderem gehörte. Dafür war er ja der König der Diebe.  
  
Waffe? Moment mal...Mein Stab. Dieser Bastard.Sofort versuchte Malik nach seinem Stab zu greifen, erreichte ihn aber nicht. "Gib ihn mir sofort wieder du erbärmlicher Dieb. Ich habe mächtige und gefährliche Freunde mit denen du sicher nicht Bekanntschaft schließen willst. Also gib mir, was mir gehört und lass mich zufrieden." immer noch klang seine Stimme erbost.  
  
„Glaub mir...Ich bin nicht nur einfach ein Dieb. Ich bin der König der Diebe."grinste er. „Aber, da du scheinbar nicht vorhast freiwillig mitzugehen, werde ich dich wohl zwingen müssen."Eine geschickte Handbewegung später lag der Blonde in seinen Armen. Den Stab hatte er vorsichtshalber in seiner Tasche verschwinden lassen, da würde er ihn nicht erreichen. Schnellen Schrittes machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Hauptquartier. Der blonde war ja so laut gewesen. Hoffentlich hatte er niemanden geweckt. Nicht das ihn noch jemand sah. Immerhin war ein verdammt hohes Kopfgeld auf ihn ausgesetzt.  
  
König der Diebe?schoss es durch seinen Kopf bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor. Jetzt steckte er Wirklich in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten. Eine Zeit später erwachte er wieder an einem ihm unbekannten Ort. Er blinzelte und stellte fest das er sich in einem großen Zimmer befand, das mit vielen Artefakten und wertvollen Dingen angefüllt war. Dies musste das Quartier des Diebes sein, der ihn in der Gasse einfach so dreist überfallen hatte. Und wie er spüren konnte lag er auf einem Bett. Hätte ich nur auf Isis gehört? Warum musste ich auch solange den Sonnenuntergang betrachten anstatt heim zu reiten.dachte er sich verbittert. Langsam ließ er seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen.  
  
„Na? Aufgewacht?"fragte er leise. Er saß auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett und hatte den Schlafenden eine ganze Weile beobachtet. Im Kerzenschein hatte er ihn betrachtet und festgestellt, dass er nicht nur ungewöhnlich schön sondern unglaublich schön war. Noch niemals hatte er einen so hübschen Menschen gesehen. Sein blondes Haar, seine gebräunte Haut. Dies alles ließ sich nur mit einem Wort beschreiben. Wow... Langsam erhob er sich. „Willst du etwas trinken?"fragte er, rein aus Höflichkeit. Er wollte seine Gäste ja nicht verdursten lassen.  
  
Skeptisch sah Malik ihn an und setzte sich auf. Wieso tat er jetzt so freundlich? Sicherlich nur weil er wusste das er keine Chance haben würde zu entkommen, nicht wenn er war wer er vorgab zu sein. Und wenn er der König der Diebe war, worauf all die Wertsachen in diesem Zimmer hindeuten konnten, dann befand er sich jetzt wahrscheinlich in dessen Hauptquartier. Dieses wiederum war sicherlich gut bewacht. Am besten ich spiel sein Spielchen mit. Vielleicht ergibt sich dann ja irgendwann eine Gelegenheit. Wenn er sich sicher fühlt...er setzte ein freundliches Lächeln auf und überspielte seine nun steigende Nervosität. "Ja, gerne." erwiderte er, beobachtete jede Bewegung des Diebes genau.  
  
Aus einer großen goldenen Kanne füllte er etwas Wasser in einen ebenso goldenen Becher und reichte ihn dem Blonden. Noch immer hatte er seinen Namen nicht erfahren, doch es interessierte ihn brennend. „Sagst du mir deinen Namen?"Fragte er während der Blonde trank. Er ließ sich wieder neben dem Bett nieder. Starrte den Anderen durchdringend an. Er musterte ihn genau. Er sah so gut aus. Gut, dass ich ihn gleich mitgenommen habe.dachte er und grinste in sich hinein.  
  
Malik erwiderte seinen Blick, während er aus dem Becher trank. Er würde dem Dieb gewiss nicht die Genugtuung verschaffen Angst zu zeigen. "Malik." erwiderte er schließlich auf Bakura's Frage. "Und dein Name?" fragte er nach.  
  
„Bakura... König der Diebe. Angenehm."meinte er und lächelte leicht. Malik...Was für ein schöner Name.Der Blonde schien ausgetrunken zu haben und Bakura nahm den Becher entgegen. „Dir ist klar, dass du nicht zum Spaß hier bist?"fragte er mit einem mysteriösen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Er stand wieder auf, nahm den Becher und stellte ihn ab. Dann setzte er sich zu dem Blonden auf die Bettkante. „Du bist schön und alles Schöne soll mir gehören."flüsterte er und strich sanft über Maliks Wange. Das war der erste Teil seines Plans. Der zweite Teil war ihm den Schmuck abzunehmen. Außer den Armreifen trug er noch Ohrringe und ein Halsband, die sicher Einiges wert waren. Langsam lehnte er sich vor, presste vorsichtig seine Lippen auf Maliks und drückte ihn nach hinten. Er bekam alles was er wollte.  
  
Wo war er da nur hineingeraten? Noch völlig verwirrt und überrumpelt war er zunächst unfähig sich zu wehren und ließ sich zurück auf das Bett sinken. Seine Augen hatten sich merklich geweitet und starrten entsetzt in Bakura's schokoladenbraune Augen. Was tut er da? Nein...ich will das nicht. Was bildet er sich eigentlich ein?Nachdem der erste Schock überwunden und seine Angst verdrängt war, löste er den Kuss, atmete heftig und wandte seinen Kopf schnell ab. Sein Herz raste wie wild und er sammelte all seine Kräfte um Bakura von sich zu stoßen. "Hör sofort auf damit. Was fällt dir ein?!" er versuchte zu schreien, doch kamen seine Worte nicht mehr mit jener Kraft über seine Lippen wie zuvor in der Gasse.  
  
Er würde sich nicht aufhalten lassen, nicht wenn er auf einem so unglaublich schönen Jungen lag. Er würde es tun, auch wenn der Andere es nicht wollte. „Ich werde nicht freiwillig aufhören. Ich habe dich geraubt. du bist mein Schatz. Ich kann mit dir tun was ich will."erklärte er grinsend. Zwang Malik dazu ihn wieder anzusehen und küsste ihn erneut. Seine Hände strichen am Körper des Blonden herunter und schoben schließlich sein T-Shirt nach oben. Seine Finger tanzten über Maliks Brust und entdeckten plötzlich etwas anderes. „Was ist das?"fragte Bakura erstaunt und deutete auf einen traumfängerähnlichen Ring. Auf ihm war das selbe Auge, wie auf dem Stab. „Haben diese Gegenstände etwas miteinander zu tun?" fragte er neugierig, während er wie gebannt auf den Ring starrte. Was waren das nur für Dinger?  
  
Lass mich. Nein.Bakura konnte das nicht mit ihm machen. Nicht mit ihm. Tränen der Wut und Verzweiflung traten in seine Augen als Bakura ihn abermals küsste und dann auch noch seine nackte Haut berührte. Doch plötzlich löste sich der Dieb wieder von ihm und Malik schluckte seine Tränen schnell hinunter. Ich werde keine Schwäche zeigen. Vor niemandem.Trotzig sah er Bakura an, der seinen Millenniumsring betrachtete. "Meine Gegenstände gehen dich gar nichts an und wenn du dich an mir vergreifst werde ich dir erst recht nichts sagen. Du wirst ohnehin nicht mehr lange leben wenn meine Leute dich erst mal gefunden haben. Niemand wagt es mich zu entführen und so zu berühren wie du es getan hast."  
  
„Gut...Dann koste ich jetzt noch aus, dass ich dich so berühren darf. Bevor mich deine Leute umbringen."Er grinste. Auch er hatte ein paar Schergen zur Hand, die ihm gerne zur Hand gingen, wenn er in Schwierigkeiten steckte. Es würde sicher kein großes Problem darstellen, die Leute von Malik zu besiegen. Nicht, wenn sie es mit einer Horde Dieben zu tun hatte. Um Malik noch weiter zu provozieren, begann er nun wieder über seine Haut zu streicheln.  
  
Langsam und vorsichtig. Er war ja so niedlich, wenn er sich aufregte. Außerdem würde es Malik, schon bald genießen von ihm berührt zu werden. Dessen war sich der Dieb sicher. Bakura wollte ihn ja nicht vorher verschrecken. „Sag mir schon etwas über die Gegenstände. Vielleicht lass ich dich ja dann gehen."log er. Er würde ihn schon zum reden bringen, egal wie.  
  
Sieh ein das du gegen ihn nicht ankommst. Du bist verloren..... Nein, ich werde niemals aufgeben. Vielleicht sollte ich ihm den Hilflosen vorspielen. Wenn ich Glück habe bekommt er Mitleid und dann ergibt sich vielleicht doch noch eine Möglichkeit. So sehr ich es verabscheue...aber ich muss jedes Mittel einsetzen um hier wieder raus zu kommen.dachte Malik fieberhaft. Bakura wütend zu machen würde gar nichts bringen, also musste er es anders versuchen. Bei seiner Schwester hatten Tränen ja immer Wunder gewirkt. Hoffentlich klappte es in diesem Fall auch. Innerlich grinsend ließ er es zu, dass Tränen über seine Wangen liefen. "Bitte...." flüsterte er. "Lass mich gehen...ich sage dir auch alles was du wissen willst." Das war natürlich gelogen aber ein Versuch war es wert. Vielleicht hörte Bakura dann wenigstens auf ihn so zu berühren. Wie er es hasste. Diese Berührungen, die sein herz so schnell schlagen ließen und seine Haut zum glühen brachten. Wieso reagierte sein Körper nur so auf die Nähe des Anderen?  
  
„Hey nicht weinen."Vorsichtig strich er das Blonde Haar des Anderen. Er hoffte das tröstete ihn. „Sei nicht traurig. Komm schon...Sag mir etwas über die Gegenstände. Es interessiert mich sehr und vielleicht lass ich dich ja dann gehen."Von wegen. Niemals lass ich dich gehen, ohne das mein Körper endlich deine Nähe gekostet hat.Langsam erhob er sich, setzte sich zurück auf seinen Stuhl, um ihm glauben zu machen er würde aufhören. Er lächelte. „Also was ist mit den Gegenständen?"fragte er neugierig und besah sich noch einmal den wunderschönen Körper des Anderen.  
  
Yes. Es hat geklappt. Ich muss nur weiter den Hilflosen spielen. Dann krieg ich ihn schon rum und dann wird er bezahlen.Jetzt musste er sich nur noch eine passende Lüge zu den Gegenständen einfallen lassen. Mist, das würde schwer werden. Aber die Wahrheit sagen konnte er nicht, durfte er nicht. Er würde noch wertvoller für Bakura werden wenn dieser wusste wen er da in seiner Gewalt hatte. Er wischte sich eine Tränen aus dem Gesicht, zog sein T-Shirt wieder an und setze sich auf. "Es gibt sieben Gegenstände. Sie gehören zu einem Set." Moment mal...ich könnte ihn in eine Falle locken. Ha ha..."Sie wurden in einem Grab entdeckt, von einem bedeutenden Pharaoh. Vermutlich gibt es dort noch mehr davon." Ja,...dort gibt es eine Menge Grabwächter und Ghuls die dir die Hölle heiß machen werden."Ich weiß nicht wo die anderen sind...aber mein Vater hat mir zwei davon geschenkt. Er...er hat es einfach unterschlagen...eigentlich hätte er diese Gegenstände natürlich dem Museum übergeben müssen...aber er hat nicht gesagt was er gefunden hat." log er.  
  
„Interessant. Es gibt also noch mehr davon...Die sind sicher sehr wertvoll, wenn sie im Grab eines Pharaos gefunden wurden."sagte er nachdenklich. „Kennst du den Weg zu diesem Grab?"fragte er neugierig. Bevor ich mich dorthin auf den Weg mache, werde ich mich erst mal um einen anderen Schatz kümmern. Es gibt Dinge, die würde ich für alles Gold der Welt nicht verschieben wollen.dachte er und ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.  
  
Schadenfreude ist die beste Freude....dieses Grab wird dir den Tod bringen.dachte sich Malik zufrieden. Er setzte wieder seine Unschuldsmine auf und nickte. Bewusst schaute er zu Boden um dem anderen vorzuspielen er habe große Angst, obwohl dem nicht so wahr. "Wenn ich dir sage wie du zu dem Grab kommst...darf ich dann nach Hause gehen?" fragte er schüchtern.  
  
„Sicher..."log Bakura und lächelte. Er würde sich den besten Fang der Saison sicher nicht durch die Lappen gehen lassen. Langsam stand er auf, setzte sich wieder zu Malik auf das Bett. „Also, erzähl..."meinte er leise. „Wo ist das Grab des Pharao?"  
  
Malik blickte wieder auf, sah ihn ängstlich an. "Es liegt am Rande des Tals der Könige, außerhalb von Theben. Es ist sehr versteckt...ein Grab unter einem Grab... ich kann dir den Weg zeigen. Wir können gleich aufbrechen. Ich bring dich hin." antwortete er. Und dann bist du mein Gefangener. Hey? Ich dachte ich wollte ihn töten lassen...wie komme ich auf den Gedanken ihn gefangen zu nehmen? Er wird sterben, basta.  
  
Mmmh...Irgendwas stimmt da nicht. Er lügt wie gedruckt. Das sehe ich doch. Das wäre ja viel zu einfach. Er würde mich sogar hinführen, dass ich nicht lache.„Da wolltest du mir wohl einen Bären aufbinden, was, kleiner Malik?"Er grinste. „Du hast irgendwas vor, dass spüre ich und weil du mich so gemein belogen hast, werde ich dich belohnen."Er packte Malik an den Armen, zog ihn wieder zu sich. Er küsste ihn fordernd drängte ihn wieder rückwärts und schob sein T-Shirt nach oben. Vorsichtig strich er über die braune Haut. Wie heiß ihm plötzlich wurde. Es kribbelte unter seinen Fingerspitzen, als er nach und nach den Oberkörper des Anderen zu spüren bekam. Hastig zog er das Oberteil über den Kopf des Blonden. Er wollte keine Sekunde länger warten.  
  
Wie hatte er nur denken können das man den König der Diebe so leicht reinlegen konnte. Aus der Traum. Und wieder musste er diese schrecklich schönen Küsse und zärtlichen Berührungen über sich ergehen lassen. Er durfte sich das nicht gefallen lassen, musste sich wehren. Auf jeden Fall. Bakura sollte ihn nicht bekommen. Niemals. Wieder begann er zu zappeln und sich unter Bakura zu winden. Mir gefällt es nicht. Mir gefällt es nicht...wie ein Mantra begann er es in Gedanken aufzusagen. Mir gefällt es...Nein!!! Oh Ra, was denke ich da?! Warum tut das nur so gut. Diese Küsse...seine Hände auf meiner Haut...Was macht er nur mit mir? Ich will das nicht."Ich hasse dich. Das wirst du noch bereuen." knurrte er leise, ohne sich bewusst zu sein das er seine "ich spiel den Hilflosen" Tarnung grade aufgedeckt hatte.  
  
Hab ich also richtig gedacht. Du hattest alles nur gespielt. Ich wusste doch, du würdest dich nicht so einfach unterkriegen lassen.„Du hasst mich also? Warum hast du dann eine Gänsehaut? Du bist so süß, wenn du dich aufregst. Mach ruhig noch ein bisschen weiter. Dann macht es mir noch mehr Spaß."Er grinste, fing die Lippen des anderen wieder in einem zärtlichen Kuss. Sollte er nur zappeln, das war ihm egal. Bald schon würde er nur noch genießen. Dann wollte er sich gar nicht mehr wehren. Langsam streichelte er über Maliks erhitzte Haut. Dann löste er sich kurz von ihm, betrachtete den begehrenswerten Körper. Plötzlich fiel ihm der Goldschmuck wieder auf. Seltsam. Er kannte das doch irgendwoher? Er überlegte krampfhaft. Dann kam ihm ein Geistesblitz. „Ich glaube, du hast mir auch über dich nicht die gesamte Wahrheit gesagt, kleiner Grabwächter. Ich habe sich durchschaut! Wer bist du wirklich? Fragte er grinsend. Gleich würde sich Malik noch mehr aufregen. Er freute sich schon.  
  
Malik's Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. Verdammt. Er weiß es. Was mach ich jetzt....Panik drohte in ihm aufzukeimen, doch er unterdrückte diese mit aller Kraft und lenkte seine Angst in Aggressionen um. Wütend versuchte er mit seinen Armen auf den Dieb über ihm einzuschlagen und sich zu befreien. "Mistkerl!" zischte er. "Dir wird es noch leid tun mich entführt zu haben. Nicht nur die Polizei, nein auch die Grabwächter und meine Ghuls werden jetzt hinter dir her sein. Und ich sorge dafür das meine Leute dich zur strecke bringen."  
  
Bakura grinste weiter. Wie süß er war, wenn er sich aufregte und jetzt hatte er sich sogar als Anführer der Ghuls entpuppt. „Es scheint mir, dass du für dein zartes Alter sehr mächtig bist, aber es stört mich nicht, dass sie mich umbringen wollen, solange ich wenigstens eine Nacht mit dir hatte, werde ich für den Rest meines Lebens glücklich sein, auch wenn es nicht mehr sehr lang sein wird."Was rede ich da eigentlich für schmalziges Zeug? Seltsam, aber das musste jetzt einfach raus. ich hab wohl gesprochen bevor ich gedacht habe...Wieder legte er seine Lippen auf Maliks. Seltsam, was dieser Junge mit ihm anstellte.  
  
Mist, er hatte sich verplappert. Hätte er doch bloß seinen Mund gehalten. Jetzt war es auch schon zu spät. Aber was redete der da? Eine Nacht? Energisch drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite, bemühte sich weiterhin Bakura von sich zu drücken. "Ich werde ganz sicher nicht mit dir schlafen. Nimm deine dreckigen Finger von mir. Auf der Stelle!" keuchte er.  
  
„Warum sollte ich? Ich bin eindeutig in der besseren Position. Du kannst mich nicht aufhalten und ich glaube auch nicht, dass du wirklich willst, dass ich aufhöre, sonst würdest du dich viel energischer wehren. Ich glaube sogar, dass es dir gefällt, du es aber nicht zugeben willst, weil du Angst hast."Er lachte. Ich werde einfach weitermachen. Du wirst schon sehen... Bald schon wirst du nicht mehr so aufmüpfig sein."Wieder verschloss er Maliks Lippen mit einem Kuss. Er war sich sicher. die Gänsehaut und dass er sich noch nicht ernsthaft gewehrt hatte, zeigten deutlich, dass Malik mehr wollte.  
  
Das soll mir jetzt wohl Angst machen. Dieser Bastard...dieser...arrgrrr...aber er hat recht. Ich...ich mag es...es...seine Berührungen...seine Küsse...diese wundervollen Augen...so tief und....nein, ich darf so was nicht denken. Er ist ein Dieb, ein Grabräuber.....ein was auch immer...das hier ist falsch."Das denkst auch nur du." widersprach er Bakura. "Ich kann dich nicht ausstehen und ich lass mich von dir auch nicht...." Er wollte ihn wegstoßen, ihn beißen, ihn treten...aber er konnte es nicht. Bakura zog ihn in seinen Bann und wenn er nicht schnell etwas unternahm würde ihm verfallen. Oder war er ihm schon längst verfallen. Hatte der Dieb sein Herz bereits gestohlen? Verwirrt und durcheinander ließ er sich mehr oder weniger bereitwillig von Bakura küssen, während seine Hände vorsichtig auf Bakura's Rücken wanderten. Was tat er da eigentlich? Er wollte das doch gar nicht...und doch fühlte es sich so gut an.  
  
So, so... Du willst also nicht. Deswegen lässt du ja auch alles zu, was ich tue...Bakura grinste wieder. Zärtlich verteilte er kleine Küsschen auf dem Körper des Anderen. Immer wieder wanderten seine Küsse zum Mund. Kosteten die zarten Lippen. Wie unglaublich wundervoll das alles war. Seit er wieder angefangen hatte ihn zu küssen kribbelte es überall in seinem Körper. Seine Haut brannte. Er würde den Grabwächter nie wieder gehen lassen... Es erschien ihm fast so, als hätte er sich verliebt,... aber das konnte nicht sein. Sicher war das alles nur Einbildung. Seine Finger wanderten am Bauch herab, nestelten ungeduldig am Knopf seiner Hose... Er würde es keine Minute länger aushalten. Gleich würde Malik ihm gehören.  
  
Malik's Gesichtsausdruck wirkte für einen Moment richtig verträumt und er genoss die zärtlichen Berührungen. Liebevoll streichelte er über Bakura's Rücken. Drückte ihn näher, erwiderte dessen Küsse. Doch dann plötzlich wurde er wieder in die Realität zurückgeworfen. Was machte Bakura da? Er mag es geschafft haben mir für einen Augenblick meine Sinne zu rauben aber ich werde sicher nicht meine Unschuld an ihn verlieren. Auf gar keinen Fall...das hätte er sich vielleicht so gedacht...aber nicht mit mir.Er presste seine Ellenbogen in die Matratze und ließ dann seine Arme nach vorn schnellen um seinem Stoß mehr Kraft zu verleihen. Blitzschnell drehte er sich zur Seite so dass nun Bakura auf dem Rücken lag und er über ihm saß. Ein freches Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen als er Bakura einen heftigen Schlag versetzte, in der Hoffnung dieser würde dadurch sein Bewusstsein verlieren.  
  
Mann! Das war ein ziemlich harter Schlag, aber so schnell kriegt man mich nicht klein. Aber ich will ihm seinen Spaß gönnen. Soll er doch versuchen zu fliehen. ich habe den Schlüssel für die Tür und wenn er ihn haben will, dann muss er mir einen kleinen Gefallen tun.innerlich grinste er, doch äußerlich rührte er sich nicht. Malik sollte denken er wäre bewusstlos. Es würde ihn sicher wieder ärgern, wenn er bemerkte, dass es nicht so war.  
  
Grinsend kletterte Malik von Bakura herunter und verließ das Bett. Der wäre fürs erste erledigt.Schnell zog er sich wieder an und holte sich seine Schmuckstücke und Gegenstände wieder. Nachdem er alles eingesammelt hatte lief er hinüber zur Tür um hinaus zu spähen. Zu seinem Verdruss war diese jedoch abgeschlossen. "Verdammt." fluchte er leise und drehte sich wieder zu Bakura um, der immer noch auf dem Bett lag, scheinbar bewusstlos. Na gut, dann werden wir uns wohl noch mal mit ihm auseinandersetzen müssen.dachte er sich und ging vorsichtig zurück. Er setzte sich wieder über den Dieb und hielt ihm die Klinge seines Stabes gegen den Hals. "Wach schon auf Grabräuber! Und gib mir den Schlüssel für die Tür.  
  
Mist!dachte er ein wenig wütend. Malik bedrohte ihn doch tatsächlich mit dem Stab, aber gut. Er würde da schon rauskommen. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen, blinzelte umher, als wäre er ohnmächtig gewesen. „Was...ist geschehen...?"fragte er verwirrt und blickte Malik fragend an. „Was willst du...?"sagte er schließlich. Er würde so tun, als hätte er die Frage ignoriert. Ihm war schon etwas mulmig. die Klinge des Stabes, schien ziemlich scharf zu sein. Malik hatte doch nicht wirklich vor ihn abzuschlachten, oder?  
  
Höhnisch sah Malik auf ihn hinunter. Ich könnte dich töten Dieb. Aber wo bliebe da der Spaß? Ich glaube ich lasse dich noch am Leben. Du bist ein würdiger Gegner.dachte er sich. "Kannst du dir das nicht denken? Meine Freiheit und den Schlüssel für die Tür. Also, wird's bald! Her damit!" befahl er, mit einem kalten Unterton in seiner Stimme.  
  
Bakura erschauderte bei dem frostigen Unterton, doch er hatte einen Plan. „Der Schlüssel ist leider im Moment unerreichbar für mich. Du müsstest mich aufstehen lassen, dann kann ich ihn dir geben."sagte er mit gespielt zittriger Stimme. Malik würde schon auf sein Schauspiel hereinfallen. Zumindest hoffte er das, sonst hätte er wohl für immer verspielt. „Der Schlüssel ist in einer Tasche, die allerdings auf der Rückseite meines Gewandes ist. Das heißt ich liege drauf."Er lächelte, grinste aber innerlich. Wenn er ihn nicht aufstehen ließ, würde er nicht freikommen und wenn doch, würde er ihn einfach überwältigen. Das war ja nicht so schwer.  
  
Skeptisch betrachtete Malik den Dieb. "In deiner Tasche. Na dann wirst du dich eben ein bisschen verrenken müssen." er grinste. "Heb einfach deinen Rücken und zieh mit deiner Hand deinen Mantel aus. Dann gibst du mir den Schlüssel. Und langsam bewegen, klar. Sonst könnte ich noch versehentlich in deinen hübschen Hals schneiden. Das willst du doch nicht, oder?"  
  
Malik war schlauer als er dachte. Er hatte seinen Plan doch tatsächlich durchschaut, aber gut. Wenn er es so wollte. Zu sterben war nun auch nicht sein Ziel, auch wenn es sicherlich eine Wonne wäre von Malik getötet zu werden. Also tat er wie ihm geheißen und zog den Schlüssel aus seiner Manteltasche. „Bevor ich ihn dir gebe... Er verwahrte ihn sicher in seiner Hand. „...könntest du mich noch einmal küssen. Es war ein so schönes Gefühl."flüsterte er leise und sah den Ägypter flehend an.  
  
"Hältst du mich für so dumm? Ich weiß was du bezweckst. Her mit dem Schlüssel. Und dann..." seine Augen funkelten siegessicher. "werden wir beide einen kleinen Ausflug machen. Du wolltest doch unbedingt die Gräber sehen? Es wird das letzte sein was du in deinem Leben zu Gesicht bekommst, bevor mein Vater dich tötet weil du es gewagt hast in unser zu Hause einzudringen und mich zu entführen." Das war der perfekte Plan seinen Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen. Erstens würde er mit Bakura als Geisel leicht aus dessen Hauptquartier verschwinden können und zweitens konnte er so verhindern das jemand von seinem Doppelleben erfuhr. "Wer weiß vielleicht kann ich ihn sogar überreden das ich es tun darf. Es wird mir eine Freude sein." Bist du sicher das du das willst? Nein...aber ich mag es wenn er Angst hat. Ich werde ihm ein Angebot machen das ihm sein erbärmliches Leben retten kann. Aber erst später wenn ich ihn in mein Hauptquartier gebracht habe.  
  
Malik zog den Stab zurück, um Bakura aufstehen zu lassen und Bakura sah seine Chance gekommen. Langsam stand er auf, schnappte sich den Blonden und überwältigte ihn. Gemeinsam landeten sie auf dem Bett, wo Bakura ihm sofort den Stab aus der Hand schlug und ihn achtlos auf den Boden schmiss. „Ich sagte doch bereits, dass ich erst glücklich sterben können, wenn ich eine Nacht mit dir hatte. Also erfüll mir meinen Wunsch, dann kannst du mich töten so oft du willst."hauchte er. Er war sich sicher, dass Malik ihn nach dieser Nacht nicht mehr töten wollen würde. Langsam schob er das Oberteil des Blonden wieder nach oben, berührte seine Haut, küsste ihn. „Wie schön du bist..."flüsterte er ihm zu, liebkoste seine Brust mit seinen Lippen. Er würde Malik nicht noch einmal entkommen lassen. Er würde ihn festhalten... für immer.  
  
Nein.es war alles viel zu schnell gegangen. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet das Bakura sofort zuschlagen würde um ihn zu überwältigen und hatte daher nicht sofort mit seinem Stab ausgeholt. Kurz verspürte er wieder Angst in sich aufkeimen, doch er durfte diese nicht zulassen. Krampfhaft schob er jegliche Gefühle bei Seite und versuchte unter Bakura heraus zu kommen. "Ich werd' mich dir nicht hingeben. Vergiss es." seine Lippen bebten und er wusste nicht ob er vor Wut schreien oder vor Verzweiflung weinen sollte. Sollte er noch einmal den Hilflosen spielen? Vermutlich würde Bakura aber nicht drauf reinfallen? Oder doch? Eventuell sollte er ihn vielleicht beißen...dann kapierte der andere schon...warum hatte er das nicht schon früher getan? Nein, die Hemmschwelle war einfach zu groß. Warum eigentlich? Was war dabei den Dieb zu verletzen? Und doch wusste er das er es nicht übers Herz brachte ihm ernsthaft weh zu tun.  
  
Vorsichtig küsste er ihn. „Ich werde dir nicht wehtun... Ich verspreche es, auch wenn du es nicht freiwillig tust, werde ich vorsichtig sein."Seine Haut war heiß, sie brannte. Er sehnte sich nach Malik, wollte ihm endlich nahe sein. Näher als jemals zuvor. Er hauchte noch ein paar zärtliche Küsse auf seine Brust. Dann wanderten seine Küsse tiefer. Er hielt die Hände des Blonden noch immer fest. Er wollte nicht noch einmal geschlagen werden.  
  
Malik schluckte. Immer noch weigerte er sich vehement dagegen zuzugeben das er die Küsse und Berührungen Bakuras als angenehm empfand. Sein Herz raste wild und seine Haut war ebenso erhitzt wie Bakura's Haut, dennoch durfte er diese Gefühle nicht zulassen. Sein Verstand verbot es ihm. Na gut....auch wenn ich es hasse den Schwachen zu spielen...es ist vielleicht meine letzte Chance hier doch noch rauszukommen bevor ich mein Herz verliere. Was? Niemals...das wird nicht geschehen. Das ist eine...eine...ja was? Ich muß etwas unternehmen und zwar schnell.Abermals begann er zu zittern und wimmerte leise. "Bitte...hör auf. Es spielt keine Rolle ob du vorsichtig bist...den Schmerz den du mir zufügst wenn du dich mir aufzwingst wird mich mein Leben lang verfolgen...bitte...tu das nicht..." flehte er ihn an.  
  
„Warum bist du nur so stur!!! Das ist ja furchtbar. Ich weiß, dass es dir gefällt. Ich spüre, dass du es willst. Also zier dich nicht länger und gesteh es dir endlich selbst ein. Du willst mich, genauso sehr, wie ich dich will."Langsam verlor er die Geduld. Er konnte dieses ewige Gezeter nicht länger mit anhören. „Hör auf zu flennen."motzte er und drückte dem Jüngeren einen Kuss auf. Sein Herz schlug ungewöhnlich schnell und er war schon ganz wild drauf Malik zu besitzen, doch eigentlich wollte er nicht, wenn Malik nicht wollte. Er würde sich wohl noch ein bisschen beherrschen müssen.  
  
"Ich hasse dich Bakura." flüsterte er leise. "Ich hasse dich für diese Gefühle die du in mir weckst...dafür das du mich so verdammt heiß machst...das mein Körper sich nach dir verzehrt..." er zitterte immer noch, seine Augen strahlten jedoch keine Angst mehr aus sondern Zorn. Wenn es nichts mehr half auf die Tränendrüse zu drücken dann zeigte er eben wieder sein wahres Gesicht. Bakura würde ihn nicht bekommen, soviel stand fest. "Ich muss dich hassen weil du...." stockte dann jedoch. Hasste er ihn wirklich so abgrundtief? Warum biss er dann nicht zu wenn Bakura ihn küsste? Wieso zum Teufel erwiderte er dann Bakura's Küsse auch noch? Was machte dieser Kerl nur mit ihm? Der Kampf, welcher in ihm stattfand musste endlich beendet werden. Wütend sah er Bakura direkt in seine wunderschönen schokoladenbraunen Augen. "Ja, verdammt. Ich geb' es zu. Ich kenn dich kaum aber ich liebe dich. Hast du mich gehört, hast du?!" schrie er. "Ich liebe dich." seine Stimme wurde wieder leiser, seine Körper erschlaffte unter Bakura's Griff und er sank erschöpft in die Matratze. Sein Herz schlug langsamer und seine Gedanken mussten sich wieder sammeln. Was hatte er getan? Aber jetzt da diese Worte ausgesprochen waren fühlte er sich erstaunlich besser, irgendwie erleichtert als ob ihm eine große Last von den Schultern genommen worden wäre. Er hatte keine Angst bei dem Gedanken daran das sein Doppelleben bald auffliegen würde und das er sein Herz und seine Unschuld an den König der Diebe verlieren würde.  
  
Zunächst war Bakura etwas erschrocken, dann vollkommen perplex. Was hatte Malik da eben gesagt? Er liebte ihn...? Erstarrt ließ er die Hände des Jüngeren los. Er konnte doch nicht über jemanden herfallen, der ihn liebte, auch wenn sein eigener Körper schon nach dem verlangte. Das Kribbeln unter seiner Haut, sein Herzklopfen. Nein! Er konnte nicht...wenn er ihm wehtat, könnte er sich das niemals verzeihen. Wie erstarrt, blieb er auf dem Blonden sitzen, rührte sich nicht. Er hatte ihn mitgenommen, um seinen Spaß mit ihm zu haben. Wie hätte er ahnen sollen, dass aus dem Spaß plötzlich ernst wurde. Er hatte den Blonden von Anfang gemocht, aber konnte das auch mehr sein... Vielleicht war es auch... Nein unmöglich. Der König der Diebe würde sein Herz niemals einem Grabwächter schenken und doch... Es musste für Malik so aussehen, als hätte er einen Schock oder sei in Trance. Vielleicht war auch alles nur gespielt, doch jetzt hatte er die letzte Chance zu fliehen. Bakura würde sie ihm lassen. Er öffnete seine Hand damit Malik an den Schlüssel konnte. Er hatte Angst... Er wollte nicht, dass Malik ging und andererseits wollte er es. Malik sollte entscheiden, ob er blieb oder ob er ging... Weitermachen würde er auf keinen Fall, nicht nachdem, was Malik ihm gestanden hatte.  
  
Überrascht stellte Malik fest, wie verdattert Bakura war. Seine Worte hatten ihn wohl völlig aus der Bahn geworfen. Das ist die Chance.frohlockte er innerlich. Warum hast du das nicht schon früher gemacht. So hättest du ihm gleich entkommen können. Schnapp dir den Schlüssel und dann ab durch die Mitte. Halt...ich muß ihn mitnehmen...daran führt kein weg vorbei. Oder aber...was denk' ich da. Ist es nicht ohnehin zu spät? Wir hatten einen Deal...Isis und ich. Ich kam nicht...also wird sie denken ich hätte mich jetzt endgültig von den Grabwächtern abgewandt. Das Hauptquartier der Ghuls...meiner Leute kann ich auch so erreichen und meinen Leuten ist egal was ich in der Nacht treibe.ein Grinsen schlich sich über sein Gesicht. "Jetzt bist du wohl platt, hm? Wo ist er hin, der mutige König der Diebe. Erst stielst du mein Herz und dann willst du einen Rückzieher machen?" er lachte. "Soll ich dir verraten wer ich wirklich bin? Ein Abtrünniger. Ein Verräter. Ich bin der Anführer der Ghuls. Sicher weißt du wer wir sind? Die Grabwächter verachten uns...die Diebe fürchten uns. Euch beiden haben wir schon so manches wertvolle Stück entwendet. Du hast die einmalige Chance Bakura. Dir einen Freund mehr und einen Feind weniger zu machen. Denn ich habe nichts gegen Diebe, solange sie mir nicht im weg sind."  
  
Maliks Worte rissen ihn aus seiner Starre. „Du? Der Anführer der Ghuls...?" Noch immer vollkommen geplättet. blickte er in Maliks Lavendelaugen. Was ist das nur? Ich fühle mich seltsam. Wie konnte ich nur so außer Fassung geraten? Was denkt er jetzt von mir? Es war ein verlockendes Angebot... eigentlich sogar mehr als nur verlockend. Malik bot ihm alles und er kniff. Aber er konnte nicht, er wollte die Liebe des Blonden nicht ausnutzen. Er wollte ihm nicht wehtun. Nicht so. Aber in ihm war so ein Gefühl. Es war das Gefühl, dass sein Herz schneller schlagen ließ, dass seine Haut zum brennen brachte. Malik war kein Grabwächter, das wusste er nun. Also...Gab es eigentlich kein Hindernis mehr. Er konnte sein Herz an ihn verlieren...Aber etwas hinderte ihn noch daran. Er wusste nicht, ob es wirklich Lieb war. Er konnte Menschen nicht auf diese Weise verletzen Er wusste, wie sehr es schmerzte. „Seltsam... Ich bin mir auf einmal so unsicher..."Er wollte das nicht sagen, hatte es nur versehentlich ausgesprochen. Er wusste, nicht was er tun sollte. er horchte tief in sich hinein. Waren da mehr Gefühle für Malik, als nur Begierde? Er wusste es nicht, wenn er allerdings auf sein Herz hörte dann...  
  
Malik nickte. "Ich dachte das hättest du schon begriffen als ich mich vorher verplappert habe. Aber jetzt weißt du's." Immer noch schien Bakura durcheinander zu sein. Es war süß wenn der Dieb ratlos war. Langsam hob er seine Arme, berührte mit seinen Händen Bakura's Schultern und zog ihn sanft zu sich herunter. "Du bist dir unsicher? Vorher warst du dir aber noch ziemlich sicher. Was ist? Eine Allianz können wir auch so schließen...wenn du aber mehr willst dann solltest du es jetzt sagen. Sonst hol ich mir mein Herz zurück. "  
  
„Malik...Ich..."Warum stotterte er so? Er war doch sonst nicht so... Sollte er es sagen? Die Antwort die ihm sein Herz zugerufen hatte? Er straffte seine Schultern, sammelte all seinen Mut. „Malik, wenn du mich angelogen hast, dann wirst du mich jetzt verabscheuen, aber du bietest mir alles und ich will deine Liebe nicht ausnutzen... Ich denke, ich liebe dich auch..."flüsterte er. Legte mutig seine Lippen auf Maliks. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Malik ihn nicht angelogen hatte. Er wollte ihn nicht verlieren.  
  
Malik lächelte und erwiderte den Kuss. Sanft zog er ihn zu sich herunter, streichelte über seinen Rücken. "Ich habe dich nicht belogen, Bakura. Du darfst mein Herz behalten und ich nehme mir im Austausch dazu deins. Du hast sicher nichts dagegen." nochmals küsste er ihn, drückte ihn näher an sich, begann damit ihn auszuziehen. Es war jetzt okay für ihn wenn es passieren sollte. Sich dem Menschen hinzugeben den er liebte war in Ordnung und es spielte keine Rolle welcher Tätigkeit dieser Mensch nachging. Was zählte war der Mensch an sich.  
  
Glücklich küsste er die Lippen des Blonden, ließ sich bereitwillig von ihm ausziehen. Er hatte sich noch nie wirklich verliebt. Er war so unglaublich froh, dass Malik ihn liebte. „Nein...Du darfst mein Herz haben. Man hat mich noch niemals bestohlen, aber wenn du es bist, habe ich nichts dagegen."Er grinste, drückte dem Blonden einen weiteren Kuss auf. Er war glücklich es gesagt zu haben, glücklich darüber dass Malik ihn ebenfalls liebte und sich ihm nun hingeben würde. Denn er hatte sich schon nach ihm verzehrt. Sein Verlangen meldete sich wieder und er streichelte wieder über Maliks gebräunte Haut. Ihm war so heiß.  
  
Meine erste große Liebe ist der König der Diebe. Wer hätte das gedacht?zärtlich streichelte auch Malik über Bakura's weiße Haut, küsste und liebkoste ihn. Es würde eine sehr lange Nacht werden. Eine Nacht die erhellt war vom Licht ihrer Leidenschaft und Liebe. Ihre Hingabe würde ein Zeichen setzen, nicht nur hinsichtlich einer Allianz ihrer beider Parteien, sondern ebenso einer Vereinigung eben dieser.  
  
Ende 


End file.
